Systemic
by PrisonofAnswers712
Summary: With the days of his difficult childhood now behind him, Tails is at last enjoying the stable life he's always dreamed of. Yet this comfort of normalcy is soon challenged when Sonic sends the twin-tailed fox a cryptic message. After discovering the truth, Miles must choose to either surmount his greatest weaknesses, or succumb to his diseased emotions.
1. Systemic

PoC: Right, so this time I feel like trying something new with a character I've never used, nor will likely ever use again.

Silver: Blaze?

Metal: Nooo… You? Try something new? Which in all likelihood will crash and burn al a Vista BSoD (blue screen of death)? Does -_not_- compute Pen.

Silver: I'd like to see Blaze…

PoC: You're one to talk, being a baby blue bot that practically _cries_ over his newfound emotions. Explains the red-eyed look for sure.

Silver: …Blaze plz?

Metal: Time for an ink-blot test, Pen. What do you see? Oh, what's that? Clouds that spell the words "Surrender the Emo"? Guess you better turn yourself in, ruby two shoes!

Silver: Hey…is the character in this fic Blaze?

PoC: I can't help but think you're missing a few nuts, seeing as how you're always after Sonic's!

Silver: …

Metal: I'm not the tool that wastes free time arguing with a childhood character! Why don't you get some sunlight, you pasty-white prude!

Silver: Mmm…argh! You're all so DEAF! *Stomps off*

PoC: ?

Metal: …W-well that wasn't very nice at all. *Sniffles* And just when we were having a simply delightful chat too…

PoC: Really! Some people have no shred of decency.

**-l-**

**Systemic**

**-l-**

Slinging my backpack up over my shoulders, I was at last ready to end my long day. Writing out yet another set of equations left me ready for some well-earned slacking and snacking over a bag of mint chocolate-chip cookies.

Well…okay, maybe I had a few friends to text before I lost myself to such indulgence. Flipping open my phone, I saw a message from Cream. Not surprising as she'd just enrolled this fall, telling me how positively nervous she was about going to college. I couldn't help but laugh at how formal and non-text like her messages always were, especially when she asked for advice. I went ahead and assured her of all the nicer aspects of the dorm life, whilst realistically warning her to steer clear of the 'creepy male types'. I knew how prone a trusting soul like hers was to hurt and heartbreak.

Funny, thinking like that made me queasily nostalgic. Ah, but why worry? I knew the worst years were behind me now.

Having typed up and sent my little note of encouragement, I smiled with contentedness. Though we were nothing more than close friends these days, I had once considered entering into a more serious relationship with Cream; a concept that most of our friends probably would've greatly supported. Yet, every time I had a chance, I was always stopped short by an nagging, empty feeling inside. It didn't make logical sense, seeing as how Cream was likely the sweetest, most responsible girl I'd ever known, not to mention quite attractive in her maturity.

However, despite all my attempts, any thoughts of advancing were always halted by a small, lingering feeling in my gut. I thought it was fear at first, but I felt so comfortable around her that that theory held little water. Sonic, ever the consummate jokester, even at his age, made the snarky guess that it had something to do with my being a fox and her being a rabbit. I to this very day recall his odd type of reassurance:

_"Hey, no sweat bro. Look, maybe it's for the best. Call me old fashioned, but I don't think the whole "wine 'em and dine 'em" thing is any way to treat women, especially when you take the 'dine' part too far."_

Asking what he meant definitely made my list of 'top ten moments that scarred me'. Then again, his light-hearted guidance never failed to put a smile on my face.

Speaking of Sonic, I hadn't heard from him in a few days. Being the doting big brother he was, the famous blue blur wouldn't usually miss a single chance to ask me how life was going. He once went as far as to claim I'm the number one reason he got a phone in the first place. Of course, his nosiness had been a little annoying from time to time, but I had more or less come to expect it and… Yes, I really missed my bro too. But I wasn't about to tell him that, lest he started REALLY getting into my business.

Musing like this had me so distracted, I nearly dropped my cell when it buzzed. Sighing over the quick scare, I looked at the device to find, much to my joyful surprise that Sonic had come through at last! I eagerly disabled the stubborn thing's keypad lock and flipped open my inbox to start reading.

The message within was…nice I suppose, but didn't really have that famous 'Sonic-vibe' to it, making the whole thing seem very secondhand to me. He merely greeted me with some plastic comments about how I was doing before getting to his main point; the point being that he had spoken with someone, a 'someone' that claimed to know me very well, and arranged for me to meet them at my place. Strangely, he didn't bothering giving a name, instead saying, quote _"It's best if you see for yourself"_. That didn't make much sense, just what was he hiding? Who was this person that he felt so inclined to not tell me about?

Stupid questions… If I really trusted my bro, I should do what he says and go find out. With any luck, Sonic would be there to keep them company, or back me up, in case this someone was the untrustworthy type. In any case, worrying over it wouldn't help, so I vowed to keep my focus on the 'now' as I made tracks for home.

However, focusing like this didn't stop me from guessing all over the place. I couldn't help wondering if it was Mom, Dad, or some other lost relative. On the other hand, maybe it was just some silly gag, like Knuckles in a dress posing as an old flame! Disturbing as the thought was, I would gladly bear the burden on my eyes if it meant everything stayed un-dramatic.

Of course, that's not what my gut told me… Deep down I felt sick, shaky, and plain scared. Something new was definitely waiting for me, and I was pretty sure I wasn't going to like it.

L

*Later that afternoon*

L

Since when did the short walk home start tiring me out? Maybe any normal student would think thirty miles or so was too far on foot, but if you hang with Sonic, you had better start treating several hundred mile stretches like they were little more than brisk jogs. Being practically raised by the blue blur, I couldn't understand my fatigue. My pace was so sluggish and weak it was driving even me crazy, not to mention how ticked Sonic and our mystery guest were likely getting from waiting.

Was I really that nervous? It'd be hard to justify the itchy sweat massing on my forehead if not.

Things admittedly did get better when I finally saw my workshop/house sitting in complete tranquility by the seaside. The same hydroelectric generator I had installed oh so many years ago kept running quietly in the dusk sunlight. Next to this stood an old garage with my insignia placed squarely in the center of the faded grey shutter. Each of these stood as a soft reminder of days long past. I know how boring that must sound to anyone else, but some of my happiest days were spent in that beat-up old place.

To add extra relief, the neither the guest nor Sonic were anywhere in sight, meaning I had, against all odds, gotten back early enough to get everything prepared. Things were indeed back to looking positive.

I soon after gave in to the grin tugging at my cheeks and, before I knew it, I was standing at my own doorstep. How could I have forgotten the magic, Dr. Sonic prescribed formula for getting through any crisis? Now armed with a good old smile to beat the odds, I took out my keys and attempted to slide the lock open. But, as my crummy luck would have it, the door was jammed. No matter how hard I tried, the darn key would not turn an inch. Getting impatient with the stupid thing, I held the handle down for a better grip…only to push the door open with ease. Smacking my face in embarrassment, I realized the silly thing had been left unlocked.

…wait what? Unlocked? But how?

My distress stemmed mostly from the fact that no one, not even Sonic himself, had a key to my place. Since I was generally always home before I attended school, I never had a reason to make extra keys. Not to mention that I habitually made sure to lock up every time I left. I did, however, secretly leave one of the second story windows unlocked so Sonic could get in if he really had to. I suppose he could've let the visiting party in that way, otherwise…no one should've had access to my property.

Checking the lock quickly, I noticed a few scuff marks like something sharp had recently been inserted. Angrily assuming burglars had gotten bold, I snapped the door wide open to confront them; hoping that whoever was stupid enough to break in, enjoyed getting a spin dash to the abdomen. I could replace any tools they might try lifting, but I didn't want anyone getting the priceless belongings in my room. No doubt, that's probably exactly where I'd find this slimy lowlife(s); tucked away in a darkened room just waiting to get the jump on me. So, with my temper a little out of sorts, I burst into the family room and…

"My, my, _somebody_ knows how to make an entrance."

…

That voice…Rogue? No way, but it sounded so familiar.

I turned my head in the speaker's direction, only to have my skin crawl and my stomach tighten. There sat the intruder, clear as day, lying spread out on my couch like they owned the place. Having locked eyes with me, the unwelcome guest's irises shone with a devious glint; leaving me to return my own stares of disgust and annoyance.

The visitor then cast a smile of eerie, likely false, affection whilst practically slithering up to me to say "Been quite a few years now, hasn't it? But judging by the stupid look on your face, I guess you haven't forgotten about me." Her words were almost as acidic as her touch, which I promptly backed away from.

"Fiona." I said blankly, remembering this treacherous rat with a fluffy tail very, very well. Being the dumb little kid I used to be, I had a significant crush on this vile woman, up until she turned her back on all of us. She was the same disgrace that had broken, no…practically ripped Sonic's heart in two after cheating on him with some scummy, ivy-colored hedgehog. Afterwards she got into all kinds of shady deals and criminal activity, until finally the authorities apprehended the both of them.

I once begged her not to go down that path, but all I got was nice slapping for my trouble.

In spite of all that, here she was, just as haughty and manipulative as ever. Why she thought her serpentine words would affect me now, long after my childhood had passed, was beyond understanding. Nevertheless, she still leaned in and wrapped her lithe arm around me, as if that would faze me at all…

…which it sadly did.

Fighting back the resurfacing memories, I gripped the vixen's shoulders and made some space between us. I put on my well-practiced, as Knuckles dubbed it, mad-as-hell look to break her down. Granted, it was hard to keep scowling when her own face shone with a sort of innocent nervousness, not that I was fooled. This was Fiona after all, and even doing time couldn't have changed a tough girl like her. Still, I wish she would just drop the act already. That pouty look was starting to make me uncomfortable.

Finally I'd had enough. Losing my cool I gave the traitor a quick shake and snarled "Alright, what the heck makes you think you're welcome here? And don't you dare try that 'turned over a new leaf' crap with me! Trust me, I know you better than that..." I tore into her as badly as my heart would allow. I only hoped she hadn't noticed the brief lapse in my tough composure.

Seemingly ashamed by my accusation, I saw her turn her gaze towards the floor. I wasn't in the mood for faux poutiness, so I pulled her chin up, forcing her to look me in the eye. Her baby blue irises now glimmered awkwardly in the dim light. Anyone else would've easily taken her despair to be in earnest. In fact, resisting the urge to not soften my harsh glare was one of the most difficult challenges I'd ever faced. Yet I persisted, knowing I couldn't let her guile dissuade me.

At last it was time for the climax, the utmost height of her grand performance. I watched as the vixen's shimmering eyes quickly gave way to a stream of gentle tears. Squeezing them back with all her supposed might, she once again pulled me into her arms, this time burying her muzzle deep into my chest. I was grateful she could not see my face right now, for my strong exterior had just crumbled to pieces from that small gesture. I strained my stiffened arms all the way down to my tingling fingertips to avoid returning the devilish embrace.

Agonized, I weathered this four minute long game of affection until my heartbeat grew erratic. It was then that I felt small breaths escape the vixen's mouth. Confused, I looked down to see her half-gasping on a somewhat bitter fit of laughter. She wiped the tears I knew to be false away, reestablishing the cunning grin I had seen not minutes ago.

"Aw…come on, where's that look, foxy? Where's that look of a little boy upset over his poor confused feelings?" Her smile was so…insulting and her tone belittling. It was proof that she had come all this way just to toy with me, much like in the old days. It made me so mad, so enraged that I barely processed her next words "So, how'd you do it? Got a girlfriend you're worried about being unfaithful to, or…maybe Sonic and you are…"

"Shut up!" I thundered, no longer willing to listen to her forked tongue "Did you really think I wouldn't see what a horrible liar you are? Or maybe you thought I'd freeze up when you put your grimy hands on me? Get over yourself Fiona! I'm not a kid anymore!" With my ridge raised and head full of rage, I was so close to tossing this trespasser out by her scruff.

But before I could make a move, the vixen gave a sly grin and snapped the lights off. Hastily turning them back on, I looked side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse of her escape. Suddenly, those same thin arms snaked up and clung to me again. Gritting my teeth, I imagined the snide face she must've been making, as her gloved hands traced my chest fur lovingly; an act that effectively stirred up a cocktail of wrath, disgust and slight amoral desire inside my blood.

"A girl's got ways, Tails." She purred, adding insulting emphasis on my nickname "You being a man just makes my job easier." Her last words tickled the edges of my right ear, feeding my urge to belt her one right on the nose.

"Okay, spill it, what'd you come here for?" I asked pointedly, having grown a little tired of these mind games of hers. At first my question was only met with her infuriating giggles, prompting me to turn around and snap her back up in my grip while shouting "Start talking! And while you're at it learn to keep your hands to yourself!" True, I was taught by Sonic to never, no matter what the reason, ever harm a girl. Even so, her shoulders would likely be redder than usual after I was through with them.

Rolling her eyes, the pompous vixen waved off my demands with disinterest "Oh come on, don't tell me you've become a total prude in my absence. Besides, I just came here to see my favorite admirer." She had the audacity to poke my nose, and then laughingly add "See I've been having a case of the _blues_ lately. So, I figured I'd call for a strong fox hero to keep me company tonight."

So that's what this was about…

It hit me so suddenly, just what had really gone down…

Awake now to her true motives, I stroked the vixen's cheek and offered some 'reassurance' "Aw Fi, you should've just said so…" I then released her shoulders and pulled her into a strong hug. I could tell she didn't trust my sudden attitude shift, but that made little difference now. I had already, literally, gotten my hands on the truth.

"But next time…try not disguising yourself as my brother." I felt her squirm as I wrested something plastic and royal blue from her claws. Holding her just out of reach, I dangled a small phone with hedgehog symbol inches from her face, which was now contorted into a vicious scowl. While letting her stew in her loss, I started asking "So tell me Fi, did he turn you down first, or did you just snag this without stopping to chat?" Of course, she had no direct response aside from more dirty looks, so I went on "Never mind, I guess it doesn't matter. The fact that you'd use me to get him jealous is proof of how low you are. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

After the eightieth spite-filled glance, the red vixen finally surrendered a small smirk and spoke up "Well played foxy. You and Sonic are just as shrewd as ever, either that or being stuck in that cell left my technique a bit rusty." Shrugging off the last bit of anger she had, Fiona raised her shoulders with ambivalence and turned towards the front door. Just then, she did stop rather abruptly to comment "You're right though, Tails…I am low, underhanded and all that good stuff. I suppose it _would_ take a male chauvinist or an ignorant child to fall for me and my tricks."

I might be crazy, but swore she almost sounded genuinely sad when she said that last part. Unfortunately, a sour dryness in my throat kept me from saying anything back as she walked away. I knew she was up to no good, heck she'd just admitted it! Coupling her crude advances with her trying to hurt Sonic, I knew I had every reason in the world to hate her. Yet…in that very small window of clarity, I thought I saw a small spark, a tiny bit of actual need underneath all that deception. It was as if a small part of her really was crying out for love and understanding. It really…made me want to take back all the contemptuous looks and bridge-burning comments I'd rained on her since she arrived.

But instead…I stayed quiet, denying her any trace of sympathy.

As I stood in my silence, I saw her reach the front door, remarking "You've really grown up. I guess that means it's time you moved on and forgot all about me." Offering me one last sideways grin, she turned the knob, saying "Take care of yourself…Miles."

…and exited my life.

Taking a seat on the back of my couch, I held the stolen phone in my hands, gazing strongly at the custom symbol on its backside. I wanted to hold it in, but no matter how I tried I couldn't stop a small tear from slipping down and staining the cobalt device.

"Sonic…could you see it? Could you see the good in her?" I asked the inanimate object, hoping for some encouragement in this time of confusion "I know I did, but I didn't…I-I didn't try to help her…"

Times like this left me feeling so helpless, so weak that it was shameful. An adult shouldn't be sitting there crying over a selfish person's inability to change. Still my eyes kept burning against my will, forcing me to cover my face in disgrace.

I thought I was past all this, done with that silly little crush I had so many years ago.

Looking at it now, I realized that I was in denial. I wanted to believe that I could let her go. I wished I could live up to her last sentiment of moving on and forgetting everything that had happened. I desperately hoped I could stop wanting and wishing the best for her.

But I couldn't…

Because…I was still afflicted…

Infected…by her.

-l-

The End...?

-l-

This is story has no true relation to either the Sega games or Archie comics' canon. It's just my random take on a generally hated pairing. Crude comments or personal rants about the story setting and/or character choice are naturally not welcome.

Until next time.


	2. Suture

PoC: **PenFullofChaos819 owns neither Sega nor Archie copyright-shielded characters used hereafter! **So here comes a continuation of the last TailsxFiona chapter. Guess it's odd to be adding to this 'younger' fic when any older story would have likely been easier.

Metal: There, there now. You know the saying: Perfection has no age, even with a few 'gaps' to cross. So…who's up for a game of cradles and robbers?

Silver: Let me guess: You saw the TailsxFiona part and said "Ewwie! Creepy underage pairing! Kill, kill, KILL!" without even checking the fic out, didn't you? I bet there's no actual pairing here or anywhere else south of that fat head of yours. Our author would never do something like _that_, especially not in a T-rated fic. Right, Pen?

PoC: Wah? Huh? Oh uh…me? Well I…ahem, I-I may have used some slang, and made some pharmaceutical references. And…uh…well nothing else TOO crazy, pairing-wise, for a heavy-set plot. It's…no cause for concern… Yeah…*chugs a gallon of water*

Metal: Then I suppose varying degrees of biological maturity are "no cause for concern" either?

Silver: Please, like you're one to talk! Isn't your little _partnership_ in Rise like a lawnmower chasing an iPhone?

Metal: Invalid correlation, though I do delight in turning little weed-heads like you into mulch. Not to mention that I always catch the 'cats' I chase…

Silver: Yeah? Well at least the 'greener side' of MY fence grows round fruit where it counts!

Metal: As a general rule: The fruitier the man, the woodier his audience. You can go barking up _that_ tree if you like, but mind your owies and yaoi's on the way up.

PoC: *Spits* Ugh! God Almight-would you two kindly take your garden-variety innuendos elsewhere before I soil myself? Gugh…but for the record, **this chapter contains very harsh language and other material, as mentioned above, that may make this more M-rated in some ways. No Lemon or Lime is present, but you have been warned.**

**-l-**

**Suture**

**-l-**

At the sound of my alarm, I awoke, silently mulling over yesterday's fiasco like it had just been a bad dream. It wasn't until I kicked the covers off and tumbled out of bed that realization hit me. No…quite literally, I bashed my head on the side of my desk while trying to take a clumsy step up.

Rubbing away the physical pain did nothing to absolve the permanent mark left by last night's ordeal. If anything, it made those recent memories more vivid, more real than I would've ever wanted them to be. Even my palms had started to regain their dampness as I recalled further details about my 'guest': Her evasive eyes, her smug smirk, her s…_noxious_ scent, Lord…everything about that woman made my fur stand on end. Absurd, why should I care anyway? What a waste of time it was fretting over some random girl I barely knew anymore. I had more important matters on my agenda today…

Hmm, yes well that's a swell thought, Miles, except for the fact that you're already THREE HOURS LATE FOR CLASS!

Unbelievable, how did I mess up my schedule, my PERFECT schedule? There was not a single semester prior to this where I had missed even one day, not even when I had legitimate excuse or three. I had come to depend on that OCD to keep my scattered attention span in check. Nothing but NOTHING had EVER messed with my academic habits before, yet today I just up and decided to drop the ball? All because…of her?

I swore the arteries bracketing my neck were about to burst in frustration. That dang Fiona…such a pain in the tails, that's what she was. She couldn't have just gone on with her merry old life while leaving mine well enough alone, could she? No, instead she felt like romping on in and messing up everything like she always did! And gee, last I checked she was 'still' about five years my senior! How nuts could you get? A creeper like that should mean nothing to me, absolutely nothing at all…

Thinking that way would've be easy, or at least _easier_, if it hadn't been for Fiona's final, dejected comments about herself. Factually, she was a big-time fake and sap when she wanted something to go her way, but she was also never one to admit defeat, not even as a last ditch effort to appeal to someone. Sure, there was a first time for everything, but that made me worry too. Yes it's true, she could've just been trying to get under my skin, but maybe…just maybe, she was…subliminally asking for help? And…by not caring at all, did I unintentionally make those…her _last,_ last words?

With that image fresh in my mind, I felt my arms go stiff and my gag reflexes kick in. I had seen death all the time growing up, especially during the advent of Eggman's nature-consuming technology. I had smashed robots aplenty, never looking back to see if the creatures held captive within them ever made it out alive. Though, I had to admit…it was lot different when that person's life is placed directly on your shoulders. True, I couldn't prove, much less justify anything that came out of that vixen's mouth, but…the possibility was excuse enough for me to make my next, rash move.

After packing up a light, as the humans called it, hammerspace worth of essentials, I was ready to make use of this otherwise waste of a day, by going out and looking for someone of like description. This move didn't make much sense…or any sense it all if I let my rational side get a word in edgewise. To this, I went on supplying myself with the same sappy hunk of "I've got to help her before its too late" idealism. Refreshingly brainwashing as that banal statement was, it, again, didn't really settle right in my gut. I suppose I…never had developed a taste for convenient excuses…

Excuse or whatever else, nothing stopped me from locking my door up and setting out for the city (with my connections, I'd find her in no time flat). That whole 'having a clear purpose and conscience' crap could be damned at this point. It was enough to say that I had an unresolved sickness to attend to, and only Fiona had the cure.

L

*Downtown Station Square*

L

A swift boot to the face: The surest medicine for any man trying to get ideas. I say it serves him right for messing with me, the one and only, Fiona Fox.

Hmph, so much trouble all over one worthless bum. Just as well, I caught that sick turd taking unwelcome glances my way. Damn right I was more than happy lay down a woman's touch on his shriveled-up mug. Probably more action than that slob deserved, but I didn't care. My day was already ending badly enough, so…I actually welcomed the chance to vent. There's nothing quite like squeezing a man's ego dry after taking down a few hard shots. Now if only I could've had this attitude with _him_ two years ago… Maybe...maybe then he wouldn't have…

Oh hell, who was I kidding? That chaser was just waiting to dump me for the next hot tail he met. And even though I'm only pushing towards my mid-twenties, stress and time behind bars had no doubt done a number on my natural 'charm'. Sure, I could've probably afforded some makeovers with all the cash I was making selling Scourge's personal 'Anarchy' brand of homebrewed psychedelics (we used the actual Beryl for the job, I kid you not). Thinking about it now, I should've been disgusted when he started using such powerful heirlooms for something as trite as street-marketing. What happened to the big jobs, heists and mercenary work that made our lifestyle so appealing? I thought when I fell for the opposite of that blue idealist, Sonic; I'd be getting a high-ranking crime lord of a man. Not some washed up coward with anger issues.

Now here, a pair of long years after our last falling out, I find myself completely broke from extended periods of bar-hopping and depression. Hmm…feels weird to admit that, even to myself, I've lied about how all-well-and-good this life has been. Even so, I remained cool about it. A girl's always got to have an ace or two up her sleeve. That's why I had the sense to seek out some 'old connections' of mine. Being cut from an especially 'bleeding-heart' cloth, I could've sworn that one of those do-gooders would have had some convenient attack of conscience at the mere sight of little ol' me.

Too bad…life's never that simple, but I was sure, so dang sure of myself when I started out.

Initially, I was pretty certain Sonic wouldn't hear me out, at least not without a little 'friendly' intervention first, so I fixated on the next most logical target: Little precious fox-boy himself, Miles "Tails" Prower. Getting close to him was simple: Since he and Sonic had that laughably 'unbreakable bond' to exploit, I took measures and swiped the kingpin hedgehog's cell (what a peach THAT job was). Afterwards, I quickly staged a meeting with the naïve, but admittedly cute, fox kid for some…_mildly_ suggestive persuasion. Yes, I was aware that he wouldn't be a helpless brat this time 'round, but I had a hunch that age would only lessen his ability to resist me.

Heh, could I have been more wrong or what? I guess I really must look like dumpster refuse these days or else Tails has grown one hell of an ego since we last met. At first, I thought his stubbornness was some misguided sense of faithfulness to a special someone. Looking back on it, he made no mention of an 'other' in his life. So…unless he was simply restraining personal information for safety sake, I really had been taken down a notch by this new Tails.

Well, if maturity was the cause, I'd say he earned my respect. Either way, I really wasn't expecting him to see through me so easily. In one short conversation, he had managed to completely blow my cover while delivering some deep-cutting 'advice'. How rich…coming from me. Just one look at the places I call 'hangouts' and anyone know that words mean about as much to me as a puddle of rat piss means to my boot. Call me whatever the hell you want, it wouldn't change me or my mind. You can't run with Scourge and his gang for long without that kind of resolve.

Sheesh, yet one stab from that little yellow-furred, blue-eyed fox left me bleeding like a stuck hog.

Ugh…I can't believe how weak I sounded; so frail and fragile in the face of that white-collar nerd! And if that didn't beat all, I also blew my chances of getting back into Sonic's good graces in the process. I had officially committed the mother of all screw-ups and now, for the first time in years, I was completely without options. Oh yeah, did I say any good girl has an ace _or two_ up her sleeve? Well, in my case I had _one_ small opportunity of getting my life back. I guess…I could scrape by well enough on my own, but…it never hurt to have that sense of belong-

Pfft! What? Now that was a sick joke! After all the two-timing schemes I've pulled on everyone, family, friends, potential lovers, who on Mobius could possibly give ME a sense of belonging? Crock, that's what it was, total crock. I only needed two things in this life: Money and myself. Everything else was as sentimental as it was secondary. If I wanted company, I'd cash in and join the local mortuary. Yup, at least folks there can have themselves a good old-fashioned reunion and no one complains about the smell.

On that morbid note, I worked my way over to my dingy apartment office. It place hed a cheap and simple set-up, but that's pretty much how I liked it. Some might guess that the landlord would be some greedy perv like you see in the movies; you know…the type that tries snaring the struggling resident chick into some 'alternate payment methods'. Lucky for me, the owner is actually a generally sweet old badger, albeit with a frightening temper and trigger finger for would-be thugs. Granted I never saw him actually unload on anyone, but the thought alone kept me from poking at his bad side.

"Rough day at work, Miss Fox?" I heard the old guy ask with one of those highly inquisitive, but well-meaning tones. Outside of a precious few exceptions, I usually had no qualms about lying my bow off to any possible scrutinizers. This…was one of those exceptions, though I still found it in me to put on a falsely guilty grin while nodding. I really couldn't tell whether he caught on to my BS or not; I was only glad that he didn't stop me with any further inquires as he provided me with my mail (the guy had a crazy protective policy on personal property). On my way out, I vaguely thought I heard him direct a question my way, but that's when my foul temper emerged, prompting me to ignore him. That's right, "The devil made me do it" excuse, one of my favorites.

So after passing, or ignoring, the local neighborly element, I hastily shoved my key into the door lock. Something about this place, well-monitored or not, always gave me the chills. I could feel eyes watching me, studying me for any hint of weakness. Whether anyone sees it or not, it can't be denied that we women have it tough. I pity the shy innocent types that occasionally stray into this side of town. Hell, I had rolled my share of bozos more times than I can count, and STILL I was scared of being caught out in the open. At least I'd be safe…er once I got this beat-up, useless old key to work…

On…a lock that looked…tampered with?

A thin film of sweat formed on my bushy brow when I finally figured it out. The lock wasn't being stubborn; it was already _un_locked before I got here. Worse yet, the job looked clean, professional; there were barely any signs of forced entry. I guess the con inside expected me to just waltz on in without expecting a thing. Too bad for them, I used to live for this stuff.

However, there were a few problems to work out: If I called the cops I'd be attracting a lot of unwanted attention, and I didn't want to get anyone innocent involved. Okay, cutesy excuses aside; I liked taking care of my own issues. For sure, I wouldn't be shocked to find Scourge, or God, maybe that Tails imposter (the evil guy was like the real fox, but without any of Tails' charm or gentleness) ready to punish me for ditching the gang. I can't deny shaking in my boots while I imagined the sorts of things they had in store for me. Even a masochist couldn't find anything remotely enjoyable about their…'attention'.

Pushing open the door cautiously, I then gave the creaky thing a harsh shove at the last second, trying to make the illusion of a careless entry…but no response. I took a quick glance inside, but it was too dark to see. Someone had drawn the curtains and taken extra measures to cut out as much light as possible. It screamed 'trap', this whole messed up scene did. So why was I so adamant about going in? Well for one, if this was all in my head, then I'd be leaving behind some…personal property I'd rather not have the authorities confiscate. And second, this was MY place, dammit! I wasn't going to be chased out without a fight.

That's how tough I talked…but all the talk in the world didn't calm me as I stepped into the darkness. Had I gotten to my stash before all this, I could've just slipped into my tattered chair, snapped open a few caplets of sugarcoated release, and slept my remaining hours away in peace.

Now there'd be pain, and lots of it to accompany me on my way down. How precious of me, showing cowardice at this point. Killing that side of me for now, I heard the door behind me slam shut. I didn't try to run, I didn't try to hide. Instead I stood still, waiting quietly in the shadows for my aggressor to strike. It was then that I heard, much to my disgust, _his_ voice casually say "I had a feeling you'd come a tad sooner. Looks like my sources and calculations were off by a full hour and a half. But then…you've always been a bit unpredictable."

Bastard, every bit the smug prick he always was! In my heart of hearts, I would've begged for it to be anyone else, even Scourge, but not him; not that depraved little psycho that liked 'experimenting' on his victims before finishing them. As my bad luck would have it, this creep was also as strong as he was scientific. Getting out of this mess was going to take some quick thinking and acting…or else.

A slight shuffling was all it took to put me on high alert. I made no sudden movement. I gave no hint that I had even noticed him. My restraint was rewarded as I heard the cocky punk finally close in. The fur on my spine went ridged when I could almost _feel_ his oily presence. Prepared for the worst, I stopped my body from shaking, took one last deep breath for encouragement, and…

Sank to my knees in one clumsy turn; having been stunned by the sound of…perfectly sane laughter?

Unable to recover from my misstep, the lights around me flicked on one by one, until I could see who the real culprit was: Not 'Miles' but the _real_ Miles Prower, with a small, slightly devious, grin on his face. Here I was, humiliated and beaten at my own game, but none other than that once comfy-lived crybaby of a fox. I must've looked like a priceless fool, crumpled up on the ground with a gaping mouth and bugled eyes. Expecting him to laugh again, I shot daggers at the two-tailed twit, as if to say "Go ahead, I freaking dare you."

Expecting this to go one of two ways, I was shocked by his actual reaction. He didn't crack up, or get all nice and understanding (you can't be sympathetic without sounding 'pathetic' in my book); instead his small grin turned into sharp glare while he forcefully pulled me to my feet. Put off by his moxie already, I didn't expect to get practically shoved up against a wall with Miles still drilling through me with his crystal blue eyes. On impulse, I snarled a little at his crudeness, only to be put down by a far more threatening growl of his. I don't what made him snap, but this Tails was NOT modest kid I remembered.

Seeing that he'd gotten my attention, I heard him say "Alright, Fiona, let's settle this. Right here, right now." He capped his demands off with clenched teeth for some added emphasis. Still, past his anger and obvious seriousness, I was totally lost. Settle what? What debt or deal did we have going that I wasn't aware of? I didn't think our little talk had gotten anywhere either, so what the heck was he talking about?

Not trying to play coy, I shook my head in gritty puzzlement and spat back "What's your deal, kid? I haven't done squat to you or your little friends, so why don't you back off!" I guess pissing on him wasn't the brightest move, considering I got another shove for my trouble. The elbowroom Miles left between us was also getting uncomfortably narrower. If foxy was going to go postal on me for whatever reason, I didn't have a good chance of fighting back with this lack of space. So…I caved in on my defensive strategy of 'shutting up 'til they open up'.

It took a second, but he did ease up after some extensive glaring. Eventually, his temper cooled enough for him to say "Fiona, tell me something: Did you think I'd just let you slink off after that crap you pulled yesterday?"

Oh so _that's_ what this was about… No wait, I still didn't get it. Did I zone out, or had I done something really loony last night? Let's see if I can't figure this out… For starters, I pretended to be Sonic in a text. Then I broke into his place, but didn't take anything, well…nothing he'd miss anyways. Mm…nope, I couldn't figure it out. The only other thing I did was taunt him with a little…_playful_ banter as his type would call it. Heh, yeah I admit it was fun to see him get all flustered and nervous, just like old…times…?

…

…oh…shit.

-l-

To be Concluded

-l-

So…on that foul note, I'll close out. As the above statement implies, this series will be ended next chapter (effectively making this a three-shot of sorts).


	3. Sanitize

PoC: The last of this three-part series is ready, **with no more ownership claimed here than in any of its sister chapters!**

Metal: Not to be the squeaky wheel, but it wouldn't kill you to take things to the next level. Amp this up with a few moonbeams, a glint of candlelight, and a smattering or three of amorous elbow grease. But remember, dark spots often get the least, due to yeast.

Silver: Hey now, what kind of message is that sending to our younger readers?

Metal: Simple: Kids, remember to explore all possibilities and potentialities, be they humble or fungal. And wear gloves…always.

PoC: Hmm…yes, thank you for that, erm…_stirring_ message, Met. Ahem, right, as before: **The content of this chapter can be considered a bit mature at points; mainly for mention of drugs and extremely strong language, along with a few 'physically romantic' scenes in the middle (NOT Lemon, or even Lime, but still). You've been warned.**

**-l-**

**Sanitize**

**-l-**

Had it gotten a little hard to breathe in here, or was there just too much surprise to gulp back at once? Psh, hell if I know! Maybe it's that I was startled, or even a bit afraid? I mean yeah, sure he had gone to some lengths to find me, but I never expected Tails to be so serious about, I don't know, _me_ I guess? And judging by that sour expression of his, I'd say he had more than a few bones to pick with lil' wonderful me.

Well whatever his beef was, I knew things were about to get complicated, especially since I couldn't get a read on what Tails was thinking, or if he even was at all. Heck, I wasn't sure of what _I_ thought about all this. For me, discomfort was definitely a part of it, though I'm not going to lie, it was kind of difficult to focus with his eyes tracing me so curiously. That's partly why I didn't resist when he stretched out my arms; now examining them too with burning intensity. Put off but also unable to break his tight grip, I could only wonder and wait for whatever he had in store for me.

Abruptly, his eyes locked with mine again. Detained by his stiff, almost prosecuting gaze, I could only stare back as he proceeded to say "Erratic heart-rate, abnormally dilated pupils, accelerated respiration, stiff veins, pale under-skin. Good God, Fiona, what've you been doing to yourself?"

W-Wait, did he just…?

…

He did.

He…symptomatically accessed me, more like _accused_ me, using a bunch of broad, catch-all terms that could mean anything, anything at all. Sorry but who did this punk think he was, bringing up my past issues? One stupid check-up didn't give him the right to make bullshit assumptions! Besides, what the hell did he care what I did with my own time and money? Not that I did those things anymore, I didn't! I grew up, I learned, I got better, I-I…did. S-So why couldn't he just LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ABOUT IT? He-why-God! How dare that cozy-lived, soft-hearted, pompous piece of-! H-He had no right, no right criticize me! No. Right. At. ALL!

Sick and half-crazed from his leading remarks and intellectual trash-talking, I started rabidly struggled to free myself, but not before giving that prick a taste of his own verbal poison "'What've I been doing'? None of your damn business! You think you can just come up here and start ripping on me? Why don't you put me down, coward? Put me down so I can kick your puffy-tailed ass!" I coarsely threatened, but Tails still effortlessly held me back. Frustrated out my mind, I kept on baiting him "What? You scared of me, brat? Scared to take your beating like a man? Tch! Bet you're too limp in the sack to handle a REAL woman! Urgh! Let me go, dammit! LET ME GO!"

Pathetic, that's what I sounded like, a total pathetic mess as I did everything I could to provoke him. It only got worse when that jerk's stupid, puppy-dog eyes, softened up on me. I wasn't getting to him. No, instead I was getting 'treated' to his _sympathy_! Rich as his pretty little face and petty little feelings were, he should know, I hated that look. It's that same, unmistakably sad and compassionate look that begged me to not shut him out. So damn naïve, so ever-hopeful…

So like Sonic.

Being the smart girl I am, I wasn't about to fall for that schmoozing crap. Knowing my stuff, I promptly stabbed that mellowness of his with a nasty, defiant smile, as if to say "See, foxy? Your BS doesn't work on me, just like it didn't work for Sonic when he tried way back when. I told him then, and I'll tell you now: I _chose_ to be bad, twisted, corrupt, the whole nine yards. You're still too vanilla for my tastes, the both of you; too sweet, too soft, too sickeningly sentimental! So guess what? You lose again! Now go get laid already you weepy-eyed mutant!" Game-set-match, a bit of that and I'd have this brat crying for the hills in no time. Yup, that's what I meant so that's what I'd say.

…

Or, that's what I _wanted_ to say, but…couldn't. I tried, really I did, but not a single freaking syllable came out. No matter what lines he'd crossed; it didn't feel right, maybe because I didn't actually _want_ to say any of that crap. I only wanted scare him off so he'd stop disarming me with those razor-edged blue diamonds he called eyes. Stuck with no words to defend myself, and a past full of guilt to boot, I found myself silently struggling with the self-defeating pressure he had me under.

Tails, meanwhile, upped the ante in my hesitation. What had been a vice-grip had now become a gentle touch encircling my personally abused hands and wrists. His gloved fingers held and rubbed each cold, damaged vessel with some serious TLC. Yet beyond the damn near melting warmth provided, there was also a new tingling in my own fingertips. Small at first, it soon grew more intoxicating and euphoric than any of those sweet poisons I had tried over the years. No longer dead, but hungry for more, my fingers nervously reacted by tying up with his, savoring this new sensation like a powerful addiction.

Shortly after, I backpedaled, releasing his grip and looking away in disgust. Dear Lord, what the hell was I thinking? This was TAILS! This was that same eleven-year-old kid that had crushed on me, a girl who had five years on him! Yeah great and so how messed up am I for actually _enjoying_ his affection?

I had to keep on this inner rage against myself, condemning every new impulse as being warped and disturbed without excuse. For even if it wasn't _totally_ wrong, which it was, I was a black-hearted witch who had used and abused Tails all his life. Unless…wait; was I some kind of dark, masochistic fetish of his? Mm…nah, he wouldn't stoop that low, but then what? What the hell made him so determined?

Working off what fading chutzpah I had left, I dared to shoot a glance his way. All my insults and cruelty aside, I took a good second to stop and think, before having myself a contrite moment (dangerous, I know): Right then I wanted to tell him that this was pointless, that I was too different from him to change now. Not to mention that I've got nothing to offer a hard-working, friendly, handsome fox destined for greatness. In the bigger picture, I'm like a black widow: I'll numb you up with my charm, then I'll milk you dry 'til there's nothing left but a rotting husk. Why couldn't he get that? How many times did he have to get burnt before he learned to stop playing with fire, especially mine?

Fighting off that all-pervasive touch of his, I finally found the determination to put my foot down "Tails, seriously, you don't know anything. You don't even know what you're getting into. Being here with me, right now, like this, it's going to land us both in deep sh-Ah!" I got cut off briefly when I felt his cold nose brush against my shoulder, probably by accident, knowing Tails. Regaining composure, I went on "L-Listen, I'm dead serious! You need to stay the hell out of my life! Look, I promise, just leave now, and I swear I'll never bother you or your friends again." Yeah, I'd make damn sure of that. If he'd leave me alone for an hour or so, I could get out of his life forever. Maybe…even out of my own, if I felt like it.

These destructive ideas were pretty tempting at the start, but that _nosey_ fox wouldn't let me be. No, instead he let out a bitter laugh, as if he understood better than I supposed, and countered "You should've thought of that before you came back into my life. Besides, as you put it back then: '_You can't count on anyone_'. That doesn't denote much trust, does it? So tell me, why should I trust you now?"

My muzzle contorted at that dug up memory, but I still managed throw back "Ugh, touché, fox-boy, but there's the catch: If you still can't trust me, why'd you follow me back? Sure, I get it, it's real cute that you want to fly in and save me from myself, but maybe I don't _want_ to be saved! Did that ever cross your mind? Read my lips, fox-boy: I don't need your help! Get that through your delusional skull already!" Hell yeah, I think I said that part aloud! That's a relief. Really, I can't believe how long this guy had left me dumbstruck, but now it was on. Now I could finally get him and his idealistic crap out of my hair. I wasn't his 'problem' to fix, and he was going to get that memo soon enough.

Yet as if this guy had a bottomless bag of surprises, Tails leaned in close and hissed out "Who says I'm here…to help you?"

Caught off guard already, I was doubly stunned when I felt him press his nose roughly against my neck. As he greedily took in my scent, that intoxicating, dizzying sensation immediately returned, muddling up my thoughts all over again. My head was spinning faster than a hypersonic hedgehog on speed while I tried to concentrate. Did Tails, or Miles, bluntly admit to wanting carnal affection? What a…frightening, yet almost exhilarating thought. Caught up in his piercing stare again, I saw an aggressive, fanged grimace where an innocent smile once was. Okay regardless of his intent, he was scaring the piss out of me now. The Tails I knew was gentle, kind and cuddly, but _this_ guy looked hungry, ravenous and plain deadly.

And it was at this inopportune moment that my original fears chose to resurface. It wasn't long after getting glared at by those two, raging blue infernos that I clearly remembered; I remembered how I had once shattered the soul behind those same crystalline eyes. I recalled slapping his face red with a sharp backhand, his hot tears spilling out all the while. With that scene fresh in my mind, I started fidgeting in fear, contemplating that maybe his evil double would've been safer to be trapped in a room with, not mention by the wrists. I knew I had no way to defend myself in this position, so maybe…maybe the past had finally caught up with me. In the next few minutes, I'd be paying dearly for carving his younger self's heart out.

Seeing as how he had every right to take advantage of, or hurt, me in the way I hurt him and his big brother figure, I was straight up pale-faced and terrified. I saw him getting closer and closer until, for the first time, real tears started coming out of my own icy blue irises. It got so bad that I couldn't meet that damning glare of his anymore; I just let my lids shut and ears fold back, hoping it'd be over quick. Vulnerability from all the guilt I had accumulated over the years came crashing in as my own selfish weepiness kicked up again. Weak as it was, I found myself wishing I could just cover my face and fall over dead. I couldn't deal with the humiliation and pain any longer.

Melodramatic shit kept surging on and on inside me with no signs of stopping. And just when I thought I couldn't take one more nail in my coffin, I heard him say "Fiona, look at me." The demand was as harsh and unfeeling as I'd expected.

Even so, I couldn't do it. I couldn't find it in me to face him, even when he grabbed my chin and pressed his forehead against mine. Again, I heard him shout "Look at me!" God, just stop it already! Couldn't he see that he was asking too much? But…knowing he probably didn't care, or at least wouldn't give up until I complied, I strained to do what he wanted. My vision got all blurry again when we came nose to nose. His eyes were stone cold, so eerily void of empathy. Part of me quietly begged for the old, happy Tails to come back; anything to avoid facing this monster, anything at all.

Broken down and beaten, my trampled-on pride came back to let out a caustic growl, a would-be tough image kind of wrecked by all my tear stains. He merely smiled cruelly at my attempt, and said "Yeah, I cried that day too. Back then, I thought if I poured my heart out to you and told you how I felt, you'd do the right thing; you'd make the right choice and come back to us. I just…I wanted you to see the good I saw in you, for yourself." I saw his passionate gaze turn thoughtful for a second, only to quickly stiffen again as he continued "But you repaid my plea with a slap. You hurt me, betrayed Sonic, and ruined your own life all in one careless choice."

Tails' tone suddenly got ten shades darker when he confessed "So, you want to know why I'm really here? Simple, I'm here to give you _exactly_ what you deserve." Placing his hand roughly on my cheek, I braced for the incoming pain, that petty vengeance that always satisfies a man's cowardly ego. No doubt I'd hate him for it, and for whatever else he did next, but I guess it was fair, not to mention typical and expected in a life like mine.

Reacting more than thinking, I opened my mouth to make one last biting comment to satisfy myself…only to have him gracefully, but forcefully, catch my hateful words up in a loving kiss.

Wait, why would he...?

I was stunned beyond stunned and then some, yet any question or complaint in my head was put down fairly fast when he pulled me into his embrace. By forgetting to worry or resist for all but a split second, I let myself be driven crazy by these chastely passionate moves of his. Though unable to make sense of much yet, the big silver-lining was, I now knew for sure that this guy was the same sweet-hearted 'Tails' deep down. He wasn't getting nasty or trying anything dirty. No, like a true expert, this clever fox had me nearly fainting while keeping his timely strokes limited to my arms, neck, and shoulder blades. Heh, so cunning with words, but such a perfect gentleman after all.

To be fair, his lips showed a lot less restraint, not that I minded. For unless I was too dizzy to think right, I loved the way his childish intentions complemented his more adult desires perfectly. Call me sappy, but he somehow fed my lightest and darkest needs simultaneously, breathing what felt like pure life into me with each freshly applied kiss. Being brittle from imagining he had something much, _much _worse in mind, I was so…overwhelmed. It got to the point that when he rubbed my cheek and whispered "I've missed you, Fi." I lost my cool and started sobbing like a newborn kit.

But I cut myself a break because…for the first time in my life, I felt completely forgiven and genuinely…loved.

Now it's not like we started climbing all over each other. No, in fact, I had to step back and take a good long look at Miles to make sure this wasn't some kind of screwed up dream. Not that I wanted it to be, but the whole thing did feel about as 'realistic' as a crummy soap opera. Nothing ever happened this way, not to people like me at least. There were no storybook endings for us, the big-time losers of society. Of course, it had to be that stupidly cheery grin of his that gave me my much-needed dose of reassurance. At least one thing was dead certain now: He really had come all this way…

…just to snake in a kiss after lecturing me to tears.

I mentally laughed so hard at our circumstances that a real smile started pulling at my cheeks. Not a snobby, sassy, slutty smirk like I usually wore. And to think, I never knew how good an awkward, shy smile could feel, but the feeling only got better when I saw his hopelessly cute face still beaming back at me. No lie, this whole thing had been a really shitty ordeal, but now I could safely say that Miles had made me truly happy. Well…maybe I was pushing my luck with that, since I had no idea what he had in mind after this, and I sure as heck knew this 'meeting' of ours was going to jack up our futures something fierce.

Still a little woozy from everything that'd gone down; I vaguely wondered if his outlook was as doubtful as mine, but I guess I wouldn't know unless he wanted me to. One thing's for sure, something _big_ was churning in that sly devil's head. Now half the 'fun' would be waiting to find out what it was, and where it would lead us.

L

*Tails' PoV*

L

Drawing a massive blank, I tried to put on my thoughtful face to hide how utterly lost I was.

I probably had over a thousand things on my mind at once, but I couldn't seem to remember even one of them. Taking things step by step, I tried to riddle out how I had gone from sleeping through a day of classes to kissing my old flame in her apartment. To say I planned on any of this, or that I fully condoned my recent behavior, would be a huge pair of lies. Hmm…okay looking at the beautiful girl in my arms smiling at me; I can't say I regret everything that happened here. In all frankness, I could picture lots of narrow-minded people passing Fiona by for her personal faults or slightly tortured body (and most would be hypocrites, if they did), but when I bothered to look at myself, seeing all the opportunities I've wasted and mistakes I've made, I could hardly hold the past against her. What had happened to us up until now didn't make her worse or me better; different circumstances had made us, just that, different.

Backing up a bit, I might've gone too far when I let myself get out of control. In my defense, she wasn't just some random fling of mine when I was a kid. I knew she was a good person even then; she just couldn't see it for herself. In turn, she ended up selling herself short to scum like Scourge, but to repeat myself, I've done plenty of similarly stupid things in my time (I remember there was this Mina girl…nah, I won't go into that). That aside, there was no way I could fully explain or justify why I did what I did, except for that…I wanted to prove something to her. I wanted to prove to her that she was worthy of being loved for real, and not just for her appearance or other incidental traits.

Besides, the bigger truth was that…I really needed her. After Fiona left the first time, I had looked and looked for a girl who could strike that same cord with me; who could fill in my missing half the way this vixen effortlessly could, but I never found even one. I also tried telling myself that memories of Fiona would eventually pass, just like Sonic always said they would. That she would stop mattering to me once I grew up.

Looks like…even Sonic isn't right about everything.

Smiling like the happiest fool in the world, I took a prolonged look at the girl who had haunted my dreams for the past three years or so. For a grim moment, I feared nothing had changed, and that I had been tricked into thinking I could reach her…again. I had put my heart at risk for another, highly possible, breaking, one that I might not recover from. I had no certainty on my side, no advice that would help. I simply had to put my nose down and face the future in spite of my fears.

L

*Some time later*

L

It didn't occur to me until several days after that Fiona was just as afraid as I was. And for good reason, as you can be sure that many a debacle followed us as a result of my actions.

Naturally, no one was very supportive of her, or rather _us_, at least not at first. To start the list off, Amy jumped right in and threatened to, quote "Club the conniving bitch's brains out if she tried anything", while Knuckles decided to rough me up for not thinking things through. Shadow had one of those long talks with me about the choices he'd made, and their subsequent consequences (not surprisingly, his words were among the more helpful). Rouge had…rather disturbing things to say about keeping my new partner 'entertained', and agreed to give me pointers if I ever needed them (to which I heartily refused). After some convincing, Team Chaotix reluctantly offered their protection against any possible gang retaliation, to which I think Espio still begrudges me for ("Dishonorable work" he called it). Cream…remarkably took the news quite well. She firmly stated that she trusted my judgment, and that she would do her best to accept anyone I valued enough to call friend. I later learned from Vanilla that she actually cried her eyes out when she first heard about Fiona and me.

Yes…as I feared most, Sonic had the poorest reaction of them all. Upon seeing Fiona, he was shoved into a violent, defense/offensive posture, the likes of which I've never seen before, until I personally vouched for her in a somewhat brutal, twenty-minute shout-fest. Initially, he looked as though he was going to make road-kill out of the both of us (the details about his stolen phone didn't make things easier), but he quickly settled on going for a run. It must've been one heck of a 'run', since I didn't see him again for the next three weeks. Apparently, I had frustrated him enough to merit several trips around the globe worth of venting. When he did come back, nothing was completely settled, but I did eventually convince him to shake hands with her, though I caught Fiona wincing in pain afterwards. The most hurtful part is I believe he still hasn't fully accepted my choices, as he's often quick to remind me to "Watch my back" around her.

Nonetheless, I value his words of wisdom, for it's true that a relationship can't work without trust between both parties. I know that's been the hardest obstacle for the two of us to overcome. Up to today, I've lost count of how many times we've accused each other of lying, cheating, and countless other subjects of conflict. Okay yes, it's been frankly rough as hell, maybe worse sometimes. Yet for all the bad days, an ever-growing number of them are spent remembering how important we are to each other, how, together, we make each other complete.

"The two will become one flesh." That's a saying I've often repeated to myself for encouragement. I remember reading that somewhere before, and though I've never been one for philosophy, that's exactly how I've felt every day past our reunion. Since then, I've been cleansed of all my immobilizing fear, debilitating pain, and infectious desire. True, having her come back into my life was like undergoing open-heart surgery, a slow and potentially fatal process, but afterwards, I couldn't deny how whole I felt. All I wanted now was for both of us to remain together, forever if possible.

For where my lust had been a lethal infection, her tough, but unconditional love had become…

My own personal miracle.

_*L*_

_Say it once tell me twice, are you certain I'm alright?_

_Just a sign to remind me tomorrow's worth the fight._

_Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive._

_So make a wish and say,_

_Give me life, give me love, scarlet angel from above._

_Not so low, not so high, keep it perfectly disguised._

_Ever changing, the storyline that keeps me alive._

_My Mona Lisa's making me smile,_

_Right before my eyes!_

_Take another look, take a look around._

_It's you and me it's here and now._

_As you sparkle in the sky I'll catch you while I can._

_'Cause all we are is all I am._

_I just want you to see, what I've always believed._

_You are…t__he miracle in me._

_*L*_

_These are the moments you can't pass by._

_Let's turn the water to wine, one more time!_

_Take another look, take a look around._

_It's you and me it's here and now._

_As you sparkle in the sky, I'll catch you while I can._

_'Cause all we are is all I am._

_I just want you to see, what I've always believed._

_You are…the miracle in me._

_…_

_The miracle in me!_

_*L*_

-l-

The End

-l-

That was…hmm you know what? No comments for this one. Except that** PenFullofChaos819 takes no credit for the lyrics owed to Shinedown's "Miracle". ** If this overall fic sucks, it sucks, but I don't want to hear any flaming about the pairing, setting, or anything general (flames are NOT welcome). If you've got something constructive to say, then feel free. I don't really know what to think of this fic, so any clear-sighted comments are welcome, even if they are negative in nature. I also may consider adding an alternative ending later. I hope someone appreciates this to some extent.

Until next time.


End file.
